


Step One

by Sourwolf and Stilinski (Kitsune_Moonstar)



Series: Just This Once Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Translator Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Sourwolf%20and%20Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go on their second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This is set in an alternate universe where everyone (for the most part) lives.

Derek shouldn't be so nervous. This wasn't the first time he had gone on a date, and he knew that Stiles was interested in him. Stiles also already knew that he was a werewolf and about his pack. They had gotten along quite well the other night, and there was no reason to think that tonight wouldn't go just as well. Or at least, that's what Derek told himself.

To be completely fair, he had always been rather unlucky in love. One night stands he did fine with even if he really didn't care about them, but it seemed like every time he got into a relationship with someone, the whole thing blew up in his face. There had been Paige, and then Kate, and finally Jennifer, though Kate had been the worst. And there had been both Braedan and Martin which hadn't been bad relationships exactly, but they hadn't been what Derek needed and the breakups had still hurt.

So the idea of starting a new relationship was a bit nerve wracking. Still, everything that he'd ever heard about Stiles was good, and he didn't think this was a mistake. So, Derek took a deep breath and grabbed his jacket before heading out. He and Stiles were actually meeting at a little restaurant that Stiles had recommended, and Derek didn't want to be late. He ended up arriving early.

Biwa looked like a hole in the wall, but Stiles had insisted the place was fantastic, so Derek headed on in. Stiles was waiting for him just inside. The other man grinned at him.

"We're just waiting on a table. There should be one free in a couple minutes."

"Great." Derek shoved his hands in his pockets, not sure what to say.

Thankfully, the hostess came before they had a chance to try and strike up a conversation. It didn't take long for the two of them to order and then before the awkward silence could begin, Stiles grinned.

"So, I've heard about you from both Cora and Jordan, but I'd rather hear about you from you."

Derek shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with work. I know you are a translator, but what exactly do you translate?"

"Older texts mostly for academic institutions. I'm freelance these days though so sometimes it can be anything depending on what the client wants. I specialize in supernatural lore to some extent, but you need good references if you want me to translate something like that."

"Wise precaution. What languages?"

That made Derek laugh. "That depends on who you ask. I advertise that I do translations from Russian, Polish, Welsh, Gaelic, French, and Spanish, but I can work with a smattering of others."

That made Stiles raise his eyebrows. "Impressive."

"I like languages. And at the time, burying myself in my studies was the best option I had to keep my sanity."

"I can understand that."

"What about you?" Derek asked. "I know that Cora has mentioned you're a librarian."

Stiles nodded. "I am, currently at the special archives at Beacon Hills University. I ended up there mostly so we would have access to some of their more esoteric collection. It's interesting work though, and I enjoy it."

The conversation soon turned from work to pleasure, and Derek was more than a little delighted to find that Stiles was as much as a geek as he was. True, Derek was more of a Marvel fan while Stiles was solidly on Batman's side, but at least it made things interesting. Their food arrived before things could get too heated, and Derek had to admit that Stiles had been right about the food being delicious. Derek had been spoiled by the restaurants in New York City, but this place is living up to some of his favorites there."

Talk slows as the two of them eat, concentrating on the food rather than the company. Still, the silence isn't awkward or uncomfortable, and Derek finds himself very much at ease despite the fact that he doesn't know Stiles well. That's rare for Derek, even after all of these years, and it's something he takes note of. It helped that he already knows that his pack knows and trusts Stiles. He had learned to rely on them and their judgement over the years.

Conversation drifted once again, this time to various things they had encountered over the years. Derek might have been out of the loop with events here in Beacon Hills while he had been living back east, but he had gotten involved in his fair share of adventures on his own. Besides, Stiles definitely had a way with storytelling that made for quite an enjoyable evening. And by the time that they were picking out their desserts, Derek was pretty sure he wanted a third date as well.

"So how are you liking being back in Beacon Hills? I know it has to be a far cry from New York City." Stiles asked.

Derek just shrugged. "It's good to be back around the pack again. I've missed them more than I liked the past couple of years. Being in Beacon Hills is strange at times, so much has changed, and yet there are things that are exactly the same as when we left. There are definitely some ghosts, but it's easier dealing with them with the pack around me. I have to admit, I originally thought Laura was crazy to want to come back here."

Stiles nodded. "I can understand that. No one really expected the Hales to come back after what had happened, especially after I figured out what had really happened after Scott had first got bitten."

Derek shrugged again. "I know that both Laura and Jordan felt drawn here. In Laura's case, drawn back here. Even Cora wanted to come back. I was the major hold out. It's one of the reason I didn't move back until recently. They lived here for nearly two years before I was even willing to come visit them. But there kept being new nieces and nephews, and I didn't want to miss out on them growing up, so here I am."

"I can understand that. When I went away for school, I seriously considered not coming back to Beacon Hills a couple times," Stiles said. "But I missed my friends too much to stay away in the end. I think it's worked out well. Besides," here Stiles grinned. "I think we can help you make some new memories to help balance out the bad ones."  
"I think I'd like that," Derek agreed.

Eventually, the evening came to an end though. Stiles insisted on playing for dinner, though he did tell Derek that he could pay next time, and that implication there would be another date sometime in the future warmed Derek more than the tea that had come with their dessert. Both of them clearly dawdled as they walked back to their cars, but finally Stiles spoke up as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So, I had a good time tonight."

Derek nodded. "I did too."

"A third date is in the cards then?"

Derek leaned in to kiss his cheek and whisper in Stiles' ear. "Absolutely."

With that they parted ways, and Derek knew there was a lightness in his steps that hadn't been there in a long time.


End file.
